1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having one body relatively rotatable with respect to another body.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the portable terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the portable terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In order to support and enhance the complicated functions of the mobile terminal, improvement of structures of terminals or employment of a new user interface may be considered.